<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Silk and Golden Honey by DoobleBugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852644">Red Silk and Golden Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs'>DoobleBugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Brother Hive Knight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Babysitting, Big Brother Hive Knight, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tiny hornet is a terror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wyrm King drops his daughter off to spend two days in the Hive. Hive Knight has cared for many grubs before, how difficult could this one Spiderling Princess be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hive Knight &amp; Hive Queen Vespa (Hollow Knight), Hive Knight &amp; Hornet (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Brother Hive Knight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Silk and Golden Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hive Knight's grip on his weapon tightened as he saw the Pale Procession approach the entrance to the Hive.</p>
<p>He wished that Vespa could be here with him, but she was...well, for lack of a better term, stuck inside the Hive. Which was fine, all things considered. She had no reason to leave, she was right where she was needed most; in the heart of the Hive.</p>
<p>But that left Hive Knight to greet <em> the </em> Pale King and his dozens of soldiers and retainers <em> alone. </em> Failure was not an option. Failure was <em> never </em>an option for Hive Knight.</p>
<p>The Procession stopped right in front of him, and he stiffened his posture. In the middle was a pale palanquin, glowing with the king's signature light.</p>
<p>Hive Knight gulped.</p>
<p>The Godly figure emerged from his palanquin, and his retainers and soldiers bowed at his presence. Hive Knight did not bow. The Pale King was not <em> his </em> king.</p>
<p>The Pale King looked like how Hive Knight remembered, a blinding white light that wore the features of a bug like a cloak. In his arms, he held a bright red bundle.</p>
<p>Hive Knight felt the Pale King's cold gaze fall on him. "Where is Vespa." Not a question. A command. His demands might have worked on other bugs, but not Hive Knight.</p>
<p>"Her royal Highnezzz iz currently preoccupied with the dutiezz of the Hive." Hive Knight recited the speech he had practiced a thousand times in his mind. To himself, he cursed having to communicate using anything other than Hivelish, but that was a small price he had to pay to be the diplomat.</p>
<p>The Pale King's masked face was expressionless. Hive Knight wondered what the monarch could be possibly thinking. </p>
<p>"I see. Well then, knight, you will have to relay this conversation to Vespa." He instructed, stepping closer. The Pale King offered the red bundle to Hive Knight, and he took it. "This is the Princess of both Deepnest and Hallownest." The Pale King continued. "As per her mother's wishes, she is to spend two days in the Hive, while we discuss...<em> diplomatic affairs." </em> Hive Knight swore he repressed a shudder.</p>
<p>Hive Knight peeked at the red bundle, seeing a little white face squinting back at him. The tiny bug yawned, nuzzling into her blankets. She was so small…</p>
<p>"These are instructions on how to care for her, as written by her mother.." The Pale King pulled an extravagantly decorated envelope from the folds of his cloak. "I am aware that you watched over the child before, but the letter is written for your<em> Queen. </em> See to it that Vespa reads it."</p>
<p>"Right." Hive Knight nodded, shifting the bundle to one arm to grab the envelope with the other.</p>
<p>The Pale King waited for a moment more, then turned back to his Palanquin. "I will return in two days time."</p>
<p><em> Wait, something seems wrong here. </em>Hive Knight glanced between the king and the red bundle in his arms. Loudly, he asked, "Wait, aren't you going to zzay goodbye to your daughter?"</p>
<p>The royal retainers murmured and shook like leaves in a strong breeze, unable to believe this knight had spoken to their king in such a way. </p>
<p>The Pale King froze in place. After a pause, Hive Knight asked again, shifting the bundle in his arm. "Aren't you going to zzay goodbye to your daughter? Your heir? You won't zzee her for two dayzz."</p>
<p>The king turned slightly, only to look at Hive Knight from over his shoulder. "Do you say goodbye to every Hiveling that leaves to collect pollen?"</p>
<p>"Yezz, we do. We zzay goodbye, and we greet them when they return."</p>
<p>Turning away, the Pale King replied, "It's only two days. That's merely a grain of sand for me. An insignificant amount of time. And hopefully, within that time, you'll learn not to speak to me that way. I know my place, knight. Perhaps you should learn yours."</p>
<p>Hive Knight said nothing. He didn't want to give the Pale King any sort of victory. Afterall, Hive Knight was the one holding his very own daughter at the end of the day.</p>
<p>The Pale Procession left fairly quickly after that, some of the Royal retainers giving Hive Knight some strange looks. He pretended not to notice.</p>
<p>Once they had left his sights, Hive Knight sighed in relief. Finally, they were gone, and he had done his task: obtain the Deepnest and Hallownest heir. </p>
<p>Now, he just had to watch her for two days.</p>
<p>He was sure it would go fine.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em> “Vespa, the Princess has arrived.” </em> Hive Knight announced, holding the bundle up for his Queen to inspect.</p>
<p>Hive Queen Vespa looked down at her knight, carefully inspecting the bundle of red silk and the sleeping toddler inside.<em> “Good, good. She’s resting. I was afraid the noise of the Hive would upset her, but she’s seemed to have acclimated to it nicely.” </em></p>
<p><em> “Deepnest isn’t very quiet either, my Queen.” </em> Hive Knight said. <em> “It’s only the Wyrm’s Palace that is so dreadfully quiet.” </em></p>
<p>Vespa nodded thoughtfully. <em>“Put her in your bed, my Knight. You don’t mind sharing for a night or two, do you?”</em></p>
<p><em>“Not at all. I would gladly do it for you and for the princess.”</em> He looked down at the child in his arms. <em>“...she’s a bit small for it, though.”</em></p>
<p>Chuckling, Vespa pat the top of Hive Knight’s head. <em> “I’m sure she will be fine, afterall, you will watch over her.” </em></p>
<p><em> “Right, right.” </em> Rustling around in his fluff, he pulled out the letter from the king. <em> “The Wyrm King absolutely </em> <em> insisted </em> <em> he give you this.” </em></p>
<p><em> “Insisted, did he?” </em> She hummed, taking the letter - that looked very tiny in her large claws - and inspected it closely. <em> “...I don’t understand why he didn’t trust you with it, it’s a simple list on how to care for her. What an overgrown maggot.” </em></p>
<p>Hive Knight gasped at the insult, holding the bundle closer to his chest. <em> “My Queen! Don’t say such things in front of the child!” </em></p>
<p><em> “Oh, I’m certain she’s heard worse from her </em> <em> mother </em> <em> .” </em> Vespa replied with a knowing grin. She handed Hive Knight the letter back. <em> “Take her to your room, you are dismissed.” </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Hive Knight's room was a little out of the way; down one of the less crowded chambers and down what could loosely be described as a hallway.</p>
<p>A small room with a bed, a chair, and a shelf. He had no real attachment to this room, it was simply where he went to sleep. But now, for at least two days, it would be the Princess' room, and suddenly he felt very shameful of how bare the room was.</p>
<p>There were no toys for her, nor a bed her size. Hive Knight would gladly give up his own bed, but what if it was too big and she fell off?</p>
<p>"We'll crozzzzz that bridge when we get there." He said aloud, speaking in the Wyrm's Tongue. He doubted the princess knew what Hivelish, yet. "My room izz your room, Princezzzzzz."</p>
<p>He set the bundle down on the bed, and she began to squirm. Pangs of guilt stabbed through him. "Oh! Oh, did I wake you? I'm zzo zzzzzorry, Princezzzz!"</p>
<p>The bundle beeped, squeaking and squirming to escape the silken confines. A little white face poked out of the fabric and squeaked at him.</p>
<p>"Hello, Princezzzzzz, do you remember me?" He asked, holding out a claw for her to grasp. "I've watched you before?"</p>
<p>She grabbed his claw eagerly, peeping loudly. With all the strength in her little lungs, she shouted, "BUZZ! BUZZ BEE! BUZZ BEE!"</p>
<p>Hive Knight smiled, picking her up and nuzzling his fuzzy cheek against her mask. “Yezz! Yezz that’zz me! Buzzerby! I’m Buzzerby!”</p>
<p>Her little claws kneaded in his fur and she buried her face deeper. The little Princess purred as she did so, clearly enjoying herself.</p>
<p>With a free claw, he opened the envelope to read the letter, letting the Princess harmlessly chew on his fluff. “Alright, letzz zzee what your father hazz written about your vizzit.” Hive Knight frowned. “You zztill do not have a name? Doezz your father not care? Hmph. I would expect Herrah to give you a name by now, at the very leazzzt.” He turned to her, bouncing her gently. “But we’re fine with Princezzzzzzzzz, aren’t we?” He asked, purposefully extending his lisp.</p>
<p>And just as he hoped, she squealed in delight, giggling at him. Trying - and failing - to mimic his buzzing in between laughs.</p>
<p>He tossed the letter aside. He doubted he required assistance from the father who didn’t even bother to <em> name his only child. </em> “Let’zz zzzzhow you the Hive! I hope you like it!” Setting her down, Hive Knight buzzed, “Alright, follow me Princezzzzzz, zztay clozzze now!”</p>
<p>To his delight, the Princess started to toddle after him, beeping softly. <em> Grubs need exercise </em> . Part of his brain whispered. <em> Grubs need exercise, love, and food. Hold her often, feed her often, allow her to play, allow her to grow. </em></p>
<p>He was a Knight, yes, but he did tasks in every part of the Hive imaginable, including caring for newly hatched grubs and eggs. He was a bit of an expert in grubcare, and while his ward was a Spiderling, there wasn't too much of a difference. She needed to move and play more.</p>
<p>"Come, Princezzzz, don't fall behind." He said, although he'd never let that happen. Hive Knight's naturally quick pace slowed so the young one would always be by his side. "I'll zzzhow you the main chamberzzz, that'zz where we make honey! You like honey."</p>
<p>She squeaked, affirming what he said. <em> So little. Baby need honey. </em></p>
<p>The main chamber was a massive room, almost as large as the Throne room in the White Palace, but nowhere near as lifeless. It was buzzing with activity, Hivelings returning from the outside to deposit pollen and nectar, where the honey-making process could begin. Hive Guardians and Hive Soldiers providing a watchful eye over everything.</p>
<p>It was lively, it was loud, and it smelled like honey. It was home.</p>
<p>The Princess beeped, scampering over to a small gathering of Hivelings. "Thozze are Hivelingz, Princezzzzzz! They are the workerzzz! They're very important!" He quickly explained.</p>
<p>The Hivelings buzzed, equally curious about the young Spiderling. She didn't <em> smell </em> like an intruder, but it was very clear that she wasn't another Hiveling. <em> "She's visiting. She is a special guest of the Queen, be nice." </em>Hive Knight buzzed, switching to Hivelish.</p>
<p>They understood immediately, gently hovering by the small Princess with curiosity. She was one of them, despite the lack of shared blood and pheromones.</p>
<p>The Princess squealed, reaching for the closest Hiveling and dragging into a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of the poor thing. Soldiers and Guardians hovered ominously closer, alerted by the distress of their kin. </p>
<p>“Nooo no no no, Princezzz, no no, let the Hiveling go.” Hive Knight urged, feeling the glares of the Soldiers and Guardians stabbing him in the back. “Let them go, pleazzzze.”</p>
<p>She whined as Hive Knight gently removed the Hiveling from her grasp. Continuing to whine, she reached out for more Hivelings to grab, finding them hovering just out of reach. Whines turned into whimpers, and whimpers turned into wails. She cried and wailed, the ‘toy’ she wanted so badly just out of reach.</p>
<p>Picking her up, Hive Knight turned to his larger, annoyed kin. <em> “She’s young, barely a grub.” </em> He explained quickly. <em> “Don’t be upset with her.” </em></p>
<p>The Princess still sobbed and wailed, trying to squirm out of his grip. She was stronger than the grubs he was used to, but not strong enough to escape his hold. “The Hivelingzz are not toyz, Princezzzzzzzz, you cannot zzzzqueezzze….zzzzzqueezzzzzzze...you cannot hold them zzo tightly.” Not even his butchering of the word ‘squeeze’ could cheer her up.</p>
<p>No, she continued to cry, even trying to <em> bite </em> him in her frustrations. “No, no biting! Bad Princezzz! No biting!” How would he settle her down? He tried mimicking what he had seen Herrah do; gently rocking her back and forth and softly buzzing.</p>
<p>Still she continued to cry, wailing and shrieking, but at least she wasn’t trying to bite him. So, Hive Knight tried something else. “It zzoundzz like you need honey, Princezzzzzz, you muzzt be hungry.”</p>
<p>The Princezzz sniffled, her wails settling down for a moment. This urged him forward with his plan. “Poor thing, grubzz need a lot to eat, and you’re much too thin for a child.” Granted, Hive Knight was used to Hiveling Grubs, who were absolutely <em> massive </em> in comparison, but he assumed the principle was still the same: <em>Baby need snack.</em></p>
<p>Hiveling Grubs ate honey and the bread baked from pollen, Hive Knight hoped the Spiderling would like their cuisine just as much as the grubs did. He quickly took her to a nearby honeycomb - rocking her all the while - cracking open the lid to reveal a pool of golden honey. Setting the Princess down at the edge, he buzzed, “Here you go, have zzome.”</p>
<p>The Spiderling seemed confused, if only for a moment. Then, she shoved her claws in, pulled them out, and began slurping the honey off her hands. He felt so pleased with himself for pacifying her, until she grew tired of licking the sugary treat from her claws. She whined at him, poor little thing covered in honey, reaching up to be held. He didn’t exactly <em> want </em> to get honey all over his armor and stuck in his fur, but he relented.</p>
<p>It was going to take forever to wash the honey out of his fur, but that wasn’t important right now. The Princess was fussy, and he couldn’t think of a way to fix it. He would have to actually read the letter the Wyrm King wrote, as much as it wounded his pride.</p>
<p>He carried her back to his room, setting her on the floor instead of his bed. She whined, reaching up for him, wanting to be picked back up. Hive Knight opened the letter back up, skimming it quickly to find a solution.</p>
<p>Hive Knight’s heart sank.</p>
<p>The child needed to eat <em> meat. </em> The Hive did not have meat.</p>
<p>Slowly, still considering his course of action, Hive Knight set the letter down on his bed, picked up the Princess with one hand, and grabbed his weapon with the other. Back in the main chamber, he whistled for a Hive Soldier.</p>
<p>Upon seeing the Hive Soldier, the Princess reached out for the new fuzzy toy. And to her delight, Hive Knight handed her off to the Soldier. <em> “The child needs to be fed, but she cannot survive on honey. She needs something from...outside the Hive.” </em> He tried to repress a shudder.</p>
<p>The Soldier buzzed, confused, and Hive Knight shook his head. <em> “No, not pollen either. It’s. It’s strange, but as her caretakers, we must accommodate. Watch her while I’m gone.” </em>The Princess squirmed in the Soldier’s grip, squeaking and tugging on the fluff of her new ‘toy’. So focused on this, in fact, that she didn’t even notice her prime caretaker sneaking away.</p>
<p>Hive Knight took a deep breath to steady his nerves and headed off to leave the Hive.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>